With the use of networks and networking burgeoning, numerous applications requiring communications and access to remote data are being performed more efficiently and in an enhanced manner. Following this trend, many enterprises including banks, insurance companies, airlines and numerous other businesses have become ever more reliant on the timeliness and accuracy of data and applications run on a network.
Despite the productivity benefits arising from this widespread automation of tasks, as applications become more advanced, computer systems, and especially networked computer environments, are becoming ever more complex. The lack of standardization among network protocols, server platforms and individual application software typically remains a stumbling block to enterprise-wide integration of applications and data. When varied applications and services are integrated, component failures and down time often result. Moreover, in complex, integrated network environments, problems are often difficult to determine and the resumption of criticial services may take time, resulting in losses to the enterprise.
In an effort to manage complex network environments, network management systems have been developed by various software/hardware vendors. These conventional management systems are generally characterized as having a topology of a single central managing entity, which controls all the management systems. Centralized management is often implemented with one or more powerful computers that allow access to all components of the managed site, monitor all site nodes, and accept or raise alarms or notifications from such physical nodes. However, a centralized management system that is run from on one or two servers may often experience significant problems. Such systems lack scalability and create performance bottlenecks, thus making the centralized management system unsuitable for managing very large, rapidly expanding sites. Moreover, because a single point of potential failure exists (i.e., the management server), such systems often lack the availability and robustness warranted given the importance of the applications and data typically stored on an enterprise network. Moreover, such conventional network management system are limited in that the focus is often on managing and controlling physical elements (e.g., nodes connected to the management server), rather than the more abstract concepts of interest to users and site administrators (e.g., the health of services, applications). In addition, in the event of error or component failure, the lack of intelligent differentiation amongst software applications and services often makes determining the problems a more difficult task.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved management system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. In particular, there is a need for a scalable management system that is capable of managing a large number of servers over a wide geographic area. There is also a need for a management system that is robust, and that provides intelligent, meaningful feedback to the site administrator in the event of failure. The present invention provides a solution to these problems.